lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Melian
Melian (Sindarin IPA: ) was a Maia of the race of the Ainur, Queen of Doriath and mother of Lúthien Tinúviel. Biography Before she came to Middle-earth, Melian served both Vána and Estë, and dwelt in Lórien tending the trees that grew in the Gardens of Irmo. Among all of her people none were wiser (with the possible exception of Gandalf), more beautiful, or more skilled in singing enchanting songs than Melian. She loved the deep shadows of the great trees. When the light of the Two Trees would mingle Melian would sing and the Valar would stop their work and listen. Nightingales went with her wherever she went, and she taught them their song. Of all the Valar she was most akin to Yavanna. When the Elves awoke on the shore of Cuiviénen she departed from Valinor and went to Middle-earth, where she filled its silence with her singing and the singing of her birds. While in the forest of Nan Elmoth she met and fell in love with the Elven-king Elu Thingol, and later she ruled the kingdom of Doriath by his side. For thousands of years, she used her powers to guard and defend the city with a protection spell called the Girdle of Melian, but she predicted that one person would one day breach this defense. The Girdle functioned to bewilder any who attempted to enter Doriath, and was so potent that even Ungoliant was unable to bypass it. She and her husband had a child, a daughter named Lúthien. During her stay in Doriath she became a friend and mentor of Galadriel. Melian wanted to know the cause of the exile of the Ñoldor. Galadriel only briefly narrated the story to her, leaving out the death of Finwë, the Kinslaying at Alqualondë, and the burning of the ships at Losgar. But eventually she and Thingol learned the truth. Melian's main line of descent is of the Half-elven, and through her daughter the Maian blood passed to both Elves and Men. When Beren arrived as foretold, she counseled Thingol against sending Beren for a Silmaril, a quest which would eventually lead to Doriath's ruin. A friend of Mankind, she also aided Húrin's family by hosting Túrin in Doriath and later helped Beleg Cúthalion in his search for Túrin by giving him Lembas. When Húrin came to Doriath old and carrying a great grief and misery on him, Melian helped him see through his ills. After Thingol's death she left Doriath, visiting Beren and Lúthien for a time warning them of the Dwarves treachery, and the curse on the Mîm's treasure. Shortly there-after, she went back to Valinor, musing upon her sorrows in the gardens of Lorien whence she came.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter XXII: "Of the Ruin of Doriath" Etymology Melian is Sindarin, from the Quenya Melyanna, of which the roots are mel (love) and anna (gift). The name means "dear gift." Earlier versions of Melian's name were Gwenniel '''and '''Gwenethlin.The History of Middle-earth, Vol. II: The Book of Lost Tales Part Two Beren and Lúthien (2017) reintroduces the names Gwendeling and Gwendelin into the 'complete story'. Her rare title-name Tóril is a word for "Queen." Trivia * In the Chinese translation, it translates as "美麗安", which the first two words, "美麗" means "beautiful" or "pretty" in Chinese. * Everyone in Melian's family were special among their race: Thingol was the tallest of the Children of Illuvatar, while Luthien was the fairest, and Melian was the fairest among the Maiar as well. Translations References Category:Sindarin words Category:Maiar Category:Queens Category:Elf friends Category:Fays Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters in The Children of Húrin Category:Characters in The History of Middle-earth Category:Characters in Beren and Lúthien ca:Mèlian de:Melian es:Melian fr:Melian it:Melian pl:Meliana ru:Мелиан sk:Melian uk:Меліан